td_forevers_our_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone and Alex
Alex Jr. Alex Jr. was a pterodactyl baby Alex hatched on Boney Island during OTDAS. When he returned to the island, he brought Alex Jr. with him. Andy was ecstatic as Cherry (his pet rat) now had a playmate. Alex and Alex Jr. later returned to Boney Island, this time successfully finding an idol. The problem? On there way back to the hotel, the Butler saw Alex Jr. Andy and Alex tried, but were unsuccessful. The Butler sent Alex Jr. back to Boney Island. (To be continued) Ali Coming Soon! Andy Coming Soon! Ashley Coming Soon! Ben Coming Soon! Brian Coming Soon! Cassandra Coming Soon! Charlotte Coming Soon! Cody In OTDI, Alex and Cody didn't interact at all until the finale. But during Haute-Campture, Cody voted to keep Alex in the game over TJ. Cody cheered for Alex during the finale, but mainly because that's who "Katie" was cheering for. After Alex threw the finale, Cody was the only to realize what Alex did and complimented him for it, as Tommy needed the money more. Despite not knowing him well, Cody chose Alex for his team. Alex tried convincing Cody to vote out the Julie the first chance they got, but Cody secretly refused. Later, Alex tried convincing Cody "Jade" wasn't really who she said she was. They find out together that this in fact, is true. But it was actually all a ploy to stop Alex's snooping. "Jade" told Cody to vote out Alex, and that's exactly what Cody did. Alex didn't seem upset at Cody, when they saw each other again at the finale. In OTDWT, Alex followed Cody and Viana when they arrived in Egypt. The three were all placed on the same team. Alex asked both if they wanted to be in an alliance, they both obliged. While the alliance worked out great at first, it started to sink quickly after Viana revealed she had a crush on Cody (In German). This upset Alex because at the same time he actually had started to develop a crush on Viana. After Viana kissed Cody, Alex voted with Cody over Viana, but that didn't stop him from crying after Viana was gone. That same episode, Chris revealed Alex and Jeunen would be swapping teams, leaving both essentially alone. Alex stood up for Cody after Drake joked about Cody's breakup with Katie. After Alex's elimination, Cody was seen upset. Cody and Alex had a little fight in the finale after Alex revealed he was dating Viana. But in the end, everything worked itself out. They all swam away from the island together. Alex and Cody often hung out in WATN. Alex and Cody helped each other, and their friends, survive the wrath of Madison and Ali. In OTDAS, Alex and Cody were placed on separate teams. After "Katie" ended the engagement with Cody, he was ready to give up drawing forever. Alex was walking along the beach, when he found Cody's sketchbook washed up on the beach. He walked up the cliff and demanded an explanation from Cody. The two argued for a bit, before Alex tackled them Cody, sending them both falling into the water below. They laughed it off on the beach. A few days later, Alex and Cody shared a kiss, which was witnessed by Andy. The two felt bad as Alex cheated on Viana, and Cody kissed his friend's boyfriend. In the end, she forgave them both. After Cody's elimination, Alex was seen upset. He vowed to Cody he would win for him. (He didn't btw.) Sometime in WATN, Alex signed up Cody for ORR without his consent. In ORR, the two started out strong with good, consistent placements. Alex bought an engagement ring for Cody when they arrived to Paris. That all stopped though when Madison kissed Cody, which made Alex wonder if Cody actually kissed her back. This put strain on the team. In Brazil, Cody accidentally lost Alex's epi-pen, leading to Alex being bit. This only makes their relationship worse. By the time they reached Hawaii, they were saved by a non-elim, but they also broke up. Without meaning to, they brought Viana into the scenario. Who later visited and scolded them both. The two gradually started defending each other again, the most notable time is when Alex punched Ali. The two made up and got back together. In Buenos Aires, they are neck and neck with Rock Theatre. They finished first, only for Alex to get pushed off the cliff by Alic and the emu. Cody cried out in pain. Alex only broke his leg. Alex proposed to Cody, before he was air-vacced to the nearest hospital. After Alex's leg healed, Cody and Alex married in between ORR and OSS. After the season, Alex and Cody got married. Two years later, Cody is requested for AOAS. During the season, Katie debuted. The two revealed to each other that they never stopped loving each other, which was followed up by a kiss. Alex saw this, and was distraught. The Detectives Coming Soon! Drake Coming Soon! Irule Coming Soon! Jack Jack and Alex have been friends since OTDI, but they used to be a lot closer. Jack was one of the first few people he talked to, upon arriving on the island. Like Tommy, Alex stuck with Jack until his elimination. They even often voted together. After Jack was eliminated, Alex made a confessional saying he was gonna miss Jack, but his elimination was also good for his game. This is the first strain on their friendship. Despite this, Jack still voted to keep Alex in the game over TJ. In the finale, Jack rooted for Tommy over Alex, despite Tommy voting Jack out earlier in the season. In OTDA, they were once again placed on the same team as they were both chosen by Cody. Alex and Jack didn't interact much before Alex's elimination. Jack voted out Alex over Julie, which was the second strain on their friendship. Alex was clearly upset by Jack's decision as he stormed away to the Lame-O-Sine. In OTDWT, they both followed Cody and were once again placed on the same team. Alex and Cody didn't interact much before Jack's elimination. Alex voted for Jack, and Jack felt betrayed when two of his friends voted him out. Which was the third strain on their friendship. By finale, the two were talking again, and swam away together with Cody and Viana. Despite Jack not making OTDAS, the two often interacted in WATN. They both had a common goal: embarrass Cody. Alex even helped Jack prove his innocence after being framed for doing drugs by Madison and Ali. In ORR, they didn't talk much one-on-one, but when someone was making a fool of one of them, the other was always quick to defend them. Jack was seen upset after Alex was pushed off the cliff by Alice. Alex hugged Jack goodbye before being air-vacced to the nearest hospital. After ORR, Jack was one of many that attended Alex and Cody's wedding. Jack was Cody's Best Man. Jade Coming Soon! Jason (Phlop) Coming Soon! Jazz Coming Soon! Jeunen Coming Soon! Julie Coming Soon! Justin Coming Soon! Katie Coming Soon! Kodama Coming Soon! Konz Coming Soon! Lilly Coming Soon! London Coming Soon! Madison Coming Soon! Mariana Coming Soon! Minah Coming Soon! Percance Coming Soon! Rex Coming Soon! Robyn Coming Soon! Rock Theatre Coming Soon! The Roomates Coming Soon! Sardonyx Coming Soon! Sean Coming Soon! TJ Coming Soon! Tommy Tommy used to be one of Alex's good friends, but they have since drifted apart. They first met back in OTDI. Tommy was one of the first people Alex talked to on the island. They had a few up and downs during the season, but up to the finale, they were on good terms. During the season they stuck together, and often even voted together. Eventually, Alex confirms the alliance with Tommy, which was supposed to be a final 3 alliance with Jack, but Tommy betrayed Jack. They even made finale together! During the finale, Alex was in the lead most of the race, but right before the finish line, Alex "tripped", allowing Tommy to win. In the special episode, Alex accidentally revealed this to Tommy, which made Tommy upset, leaving their friendship up in the air at the end of the season. Despite this, Alex and Tommy were once again placed on the same in OTDA, after Cody had selected both. Alex often asked Tommy if they were cool, Tommy always said they were, but Alex was left unsure. In The Chefshank Redemption, Alex helped by putting his toe clippings in Ashley's bowl, which angered Tommy even more. Alex was later voted out 4-3, Tommy didn't seem upset by the elimination. In OTDWT, they were originally placed on other teams, but in Jamaica Me Sweat, Alex swapped teams with Jeunen. Now placed on Tommy's team, things were awkward since OTDA. After talking to Cody, Tommy apologized to Alex, and they "made up". Alex brought up voting Kodama, but Tommy denied. Tommy told Alex he'd only vote with him they voted for Drake. Alex did, leading the votes being 2-2. Alex soon lost to Drake in a tiebreaker. Even after they both apologized, neither of them really talked to each other after OTDWT. In OTDAS, Alex and Tommy were placed on opposite teams. Despite both making merge, neither of them actually said a word to each other all season. Viana Alex and Viana didn't interact before merge and hardly reacted after merge of OTDI, as they were placed on opposite teams. However at merge, in Search and Do Not Destroy, Alex offered Viana help to find her key. She kindly declined, but Alex persisted, and Viana gave in. Alex faked being upset when it was revealed Viana was eliminated. In Haute Camp-Ture, Viana voted to keep Alex in the game over TJ. At the finale, Viana rooted for Tommy over Alex. In the special episode, they both attempt to help Tommy get his million dollars back (and failed). Cody choose them both to be on his team in OTDA. They talked about how "Jade" was acting differently, and something seemed off. So they deemed themselves to warn Cody. Viana votes Julie with Alex, but it wasn't enough as Alex was eliminated 4-3. Alex later comforted Viana after Brian dumped her in the season finale. In OTDWT, Alex and Viana followed Cody through the caves of Egypt and were placed on the same team. The three made an alliance together. Soon the alliance became tense, as it was revealed Viana had a crush on Cody, who was in a relationship. She kissed Cody, and this upset both Alex and Cody for different reasons. Alex had developed his own crush on Viana. In Jamaica Me Sweat, Alex had a hard time choosing between Cody and Viana, but ultimately voted Viana, to save his best friend Cody. After Alex's elimination, Viana and him talked at the loser resort. It was revealed they both had a crush on each other, and they made it official. At first Cody wasn't too pleased about it, but they all made up and swam away from the island. In WATN, Alex and Viana helped Katie and Cass from being framed. Alex and Viana were placed on the same team in OTDAS. Their relationship started out strong, but it wasn't long before Viana started focusing on the game more than Alex. This made him wonder if Viana had lost interest in him. This lead to Alex kissing Cody (who kissed back), they both apologized to her a few days later. Alex and Viana made up afterwards, but ended the relationship. After Cody and Andy were eliminated, it was them against the world. In You Regatta Be Kidding Me!, they won immunity alongside Drake. The following episode, they tried to win immunity but failed. Alex was eliminated the same episode. In ORR, Alex showed Vi the engagement ring for Cody, and asked her to be his "Maid Of Honor". After Cody and Alex broke up, Viana flew to Australia to knock some since into both, telling them they were acting like children. After ORR, Viana attended Alex and Cody's wedding as Alex's "Maid of Honor". Category:Interactions